List of volumes and chapters in Pokemon - Quest for Lance
=Volume 1: Ambitions= *1: Meet Lance (Gold as a young child meets his rich family's friend, Lance. Lance is the champion of the Johto League. Gold vows that when he grows up, he is going to challenge Lance.) *2: Pokedex (An older Gold gets mail from Lance. It includes a Pokedex, a device that holds data on Pokemon, the Pokemon Cyndaquil, and an invitation to collect all eight gym badges and defeat Lance at the Indigo Plateau!) *3: Who is the Pokemon Thief!? (Gold is getting ready for his journey, when he learns the pokemon Totodile was stolen from a nearby Pokemon lab. Gold searches for clues, but the results are inconclusive.) *4: Gold's First Pokemon Battle: vs. Bug Catcher (Gold sets out on his journey and sees a young kid named Bug Catcher being trained by expert Rattata trainer Joey. For Bug Catcher's next assignment, he will fight Gold! Gold wins the match, and Bug Catcher gets yelled at by Joey) *5: The Hidden HM, Surf!! (Gold reaches the next town and finds the ocean laying right next to it. Gold searches the town for the mysterious HM, Surf, which will allow his pokemon to swim on water. He does find it - and then realizes that Cyndaquil is unable to surf!) =Volume 2: Rocket= *6: Pokemon Thief Revealed!! (Gold gets a call from residents of his town telling him a package arrived in the mail for him. He heads back home since he had hardly began his travels. On the way he meets Silver, a boy with a Totodile. Gold accuses Silver of stealing the Pokemon, to which Silver admits. They battle, but Silver explains that he has never had a Pokemon and he did not know his parents, only that they were rich like Gold's. Silver turns himself in but after hearing his story the people at the lab let him free. Silver declares to become a better trainer than Gold.) *7: How to Capture a Pokemon!! (Gold gets his package - a pack of Poke Balls! An old man in the next city tries to teach Gold how to capture Pokemon, but isn't any good at it. Gold decides to try for himself against a Rattata!) *8: Gold's First Pokemon Capture: Rattata! (Gold defeats and captures the Rattata. He then goes on to capture several more local Pokemon.) *9: vs. Falkner (In the next town, Gold bumps into a shady man. Next, he challenges the gym leader Falkner to a battle and wins.) *10: The Shady Man: Part of Team Rocket?? (Gold finds a meeting being held by the shady man and various similarly-dressed individuals. Gold learns that they are Team Rocket, the evil crime group! Gold gets chased away once he is found out.) =Volume 3: Legends= *11: Slowpoke Tail *12: The second Gym Battle! Who is Kurt? *13: Burned Tower and the mysterious Eusine! *14: Rise of the Legendary Beasts!! *15: The third Gym Battle: Morty!! =Volume 4: Savior, p1= *16: The fourth Gym Battle!! *17: Goldenrod City is under attack! *18: The leader Archer! *19: Double Battle! Gold and Silver join forces *20: Gold and Silver vs. Rockets BEGIN! =Volume 5: Savior, p2= *21: Rocket Executives! *22: The Disguised Murkrow Carrier of Blackthorn *23: The fifth Gym Battle *24: vs. Archer *25: vs. Super-Charged Archer =Volume 6: Gods= *26: Rise of Lugia *27: Rise of Ho-oh *28: Celebi Grants Gold and Silver's time-travel wish! Is Silver redeemable?? *29: The Steel Lighthouse *30: The sixth Gym Battle =Volume 7: Lance= *31: The seventh Gym Battle *32: The final Gym Battle! *33: The Elite Four! *34: Defeating The Elite Four *35: LANCE =Volume 8: Hoenn= *36: Champs *37: Cruise Tickets to Hoenn *38: Meet Ruby and Sapphire!! *39: Who is Lance's old friend? *40: New Pokedex =Volume 9: Clash= *41: Team Magma is Good! *42: Team Aqua is Good! *43: Rise of Groudon and Kyogre *44: Rayquaza! The Ultimate Battle *45: Team Magma vs. Team Aqua Epilogue =Volume 10: Champion= *46: Hoenn Elite Four! *47: Too Tough for the Four Heroes? *48: Wallace! True Champ! *49: Wallace's Trump Card *50: King of Sootopolis, Juan! =Volume 11: Frontier= *51: Strange Invites *52: Welcome to the Frontier!! *53: Latias and Latios ravage the Frontier *54: Reveal of Brandon *55: Summons of Deoxeys: THE FINAL CHAPTER! Category:Manga